


Split seconds, anyone?

by honeycosmos



Series: Haikyuu one shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Flexibility kink, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Top Bokuto Koutarou, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycosmos/pseuds/honeycosmos
Summary: Bokuto Kotarou, part-time pro-volleyball player, full-time Akaashi Keiji stretching enthusiast.(Alternatively)Bokuto has a thing for Akaashi's flexibility. And my 12 am horny thoughts go brrrrr
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894096
Comments: 11
Kudos: 427





	Split seconds, anyone?

Akaashi should’ve known.

It had happened once before, when he was stretched out in a perfect split, hands melting into the floor of their apartment after a rough week at work. Bokuto had tumbled in, like a tornado of golden retrievers wrecking havoc in their home, and paused mid sentence at the sight. It is a monthly routine for Akaashi to stretch out his limbs and smooth out the knots and tension in his muscles from all the desk hours. It isn’t usual, however, for Bokuto to be at home during one of Akaashi’s quiet evenings.

Akaashi had ignored the look on his boyfriend’s face when their eyes met, the silent _oh_ his mouth was shaped in, the pleasant pink blush on his cheeks that appears when he drinks, and the way his breath audibly stuck in his throat. But now, the air in the room tells Akaashi all he needs to know. Unlike their usual Friday evenings, when Bokuto is at practice with the Jackals, the ace has been stuck at home for the past month. Akaashi chooses to indulge his muscles anyway, rolling open a mat and easing his body into a half split. And maybe, just maybe, he spreads his legs apart a bit slower, bends down in a way that highlights all his assets, and whimpers softly as he stretches. After all, he cannot help but feel Bokuto’s heavy gaze eating up his body with every passing second.

Akaashi should’ve fucking known that his boyfriend has a flexibility kink.

The static of the TV is merely white noise, and Bokuto flips through the channels at record surfing speed as his eyes stay glued to Akaashi’s form. ‘Bokuto-san,’ the man lowers himself into a deep split and turns his attention to his boyfriend, ‘are you enjoying the show?’

The older’s face visibly heats up at the words, and he coughs and turns away from a sly Akaashi. ‘W-what?’ ‘The show you were watching. Is it any good?’ Akaashi doesn’t miss the way his boyfriend’s legs are crossed over each other, or the way his fists are clenched tightly by his sides. He guides his body out of the split and walks over to the couch as Bokuto gathers his bearings. ‘Y-yeah. It’s fine.’ ‘Hm. Only fine?’

Bokuto apparently catches onto the darkness in his voice, because the next thing he knows, Akaashi is being pulled down by his wrist and onto his boyfriend’s lap. Bokuto’s eyes have an edge to them as they pierce him, gold irises shining with something akin to victory. Victory, Akaashi realizes, because he lets out a tiny gasp, instinctively wrapping his slender legs around the man’s waist. ‘It could’ve had more of a climax.’

Heat pools in his gut as the plunge in his boyfriend’s usual high voice hits him like a boomerang, making his chest rise with desire. It’s almost scary, the way this switch gets turned on inside Bokuto every time they get into this space. He shifts from a fluffy, hyper-active puppy who would run around the earth barefoot if Akaashi asked, to someone grounded, like he has all his feelings harnessed under a rein, all calm and collected and so in command. Akaashi should hate it, would’ve if his boyfriend was like this outside of bed, the way his eyes always boss him around, words wrapping around his throat in a suffocating hold. But he finds his skin crackle like electricity at all the untold promises that this side of his lover holds for him. ‘Oh yeah?’ Bokuto draws him closer by the waist, wrapping his strong arms tightly around his body.

‘Yep. It had a rather underwhelming end to it.’ Akaashi grinds down on his lover’s lap, feeling his hardness through the flimsy boxer that he is sporting. ‘We can change that, can’t we,’ he pulls him in till their foreheads touch and breaths clash, ‘Bokuto-san?’

Akaashi loves indulging his boyfriend’s kisses. They’re always so desperate. So hot and searing, he could feel the prints of Bokuto’s lips hours later. They’re fierce and unrelenting like everything the man does, and Akaashi is a drunk man, hooked and out of water whenever their lips meet. Their tongues tangle as soon as their mouths find purchase, sending flashing shivers down Akaashi’s spine. Despite his need to keep everything around him perfect and clean, maybe Akaashi doesn’t mind the filthy, sloppy kisses, or the way their sheets are absolutely ruined after they fuck.

One more thing Akaashi doesn’t mind, something he’s come to secretly love these days, is just how ridiculously strong his handsome boyfriend has become. If Bokuto has his kinks, well, so does Akaashi. The air is knocked out of his chest when Bokuto carries him, getting off the couch like he weighs nothing. He closes his eyes and kisses back the mouth laving at his cheek, clutching the delicious flesh of Bokuto’s shoulders as he does. The rigorous hours of practice that his beloved ace has gone through have made him so much more stronger and buff. His shoulders are broader than before, thick thighs always so strong, muscles clenching like a dream whenever Akaashi runs his hands over his body. And maybe there is something in the way he flips and manhandles Akaashi into all the positions he wants, that gets the beat in his chest to grow louder.

‘Bokuto-san.’ Akaashi pulls back from their kiss as Bokuto places him down on their bed. His voice feels pathetically high, wrecked before he has even been touched, and Bokuto certainly takes note of the flush on his face, because he is smirking down at him like a Cheshire cat about to catch its prey. ‘Yes, Keiji?’ He is so confident here, in his territory where he is king, where he knows he could break down Akaashi’s forts and take him as he pleases, but Akaashi always refuses to go down without a fight. He slowly strips himself of his little clothing- a T-shirt and loose shorts- and uses the frame of the bed to fluidly slide into a front split.

It feels obscene, the whole situation, getting into a fucking split naked, and his skin crawls when the cooling of the conditioner reaches all his sensitive parts, but it’s worth it. Because when he looks up, eyes feigning innocence and head tilted like a spoiled brat, he sees Bokuto look back at him like a man famished. His eyes are moving rapidly, taking in the sight of his boyfriend, and maybe Akaashi does a little dance on the inside when Bokuto lazily starts stroking his own erection through his boxers.

He lets out a small whimper as he extends one hand towards his boyfriend, and as rare as it is for Bokuto lose his calm demeanor in his territory, Akaashi only saves his little high whiny voice that could melt the mountains of Bokuto’s world for occasions such as this. ‘Are you gonna fuck me good, baby?’ He knows he’s won their little game when he sees Bokuto’s eyes darken, flashing momentarily with an animalistic hunger. Akaashi smiles to himself when Bokuto almost jumps him, silent for a second and then a flurry of wild, primal energy. And maybe it’s nice to sometimes be the one to hold the reins, even if it is for just a second.

* * *

‘Bokuto-san!’

Akaashi is flustered at the way his moans bounce off the walls of their room, unhindered by any lingering shyness. The image that is Akaashi Keiji, one of a shy, silent and polite man lies dead at their doorstep, because one look back at the mirror that stands in front of him makes him cower in embarrassment. Bokuto has one of his hands wrapped around Akaashi’s ankle, lifting his left leg high up in the air, the other holding his waist as they face the mirror. The sensations from Bokuto’s thick cock pumping in and out of his hole, coupled with having to watch himself get fucked in such a revealing, filthy position, makes his mind topple over the edge. His body shivers in pleasure when Bokuto pinches one of his nipples, breath ghosting over his shoulder as the obscene sound of their thighs slapping together fills the room.

‘Bokuto-san, fuck…’

‘Do you like it, Keiji?’

His vocal cords seize up, and he is unable to do anything but nod, eyes locked with Bokuto’s through the mirror like he was told to do. Sometimes, Akaashi’s thoughts invade everything in his life, even when he is in pleasure, playing around with a simple idea and building it up to the sky until it comes crumbling down. But in moments like these, Akaashi is grateful to Bokuto. Because right now, even as his mind tries to tell him that _oh my god you look so fat_ , he is unable to comprehend anything. All he can think about is the pleasure between his legs, the rough, calloused fingers dragging over his skin, the musky scent of his boyfriend filling up his lungs, everything _Bokuto, Bokuto, Bokuto_. And he lets his mind shut down for a second, casting his thoughts away in favor of mindlessly staring at the way Bokuto’s muscles clench and eyebrows furrow in concentration as he fucks him deeper and harder with every thrust, as the drag of his cock squelches dirtily at the fast pace he has set.

‘B-bokuto-san…’

Akaashi is so unbelievably lost in the pleasure invading his bones, that when Bokuto slows down to ask if he is okay, he is scared he just might lose his mind. ‘No! N-no, Bokuto-san, p-please, fuck…don’t you dare slow down.’ His boyfriend’s soft hair sticks to his sweaty forehead, and he looks ethereal, smooth skin casting a glow from the blueish lights of the kiosk outside their home. His eyelashes flutter and he offers a gentle, lopsided smile to Akaashi as he picks his pace back up, bucking into the heat that is his boyfriend’s hole. Akaashi can’t help but keep his eyes fixed on the man, afraid of letting his thoughts take over, which they always do when he’s laid out like this, all vulnerable and naked.

He grips the sweaty forearm grabbing his waist and lets the heat in his gut take over every crevice of his body and mind, making sure that the only thing that stains his soul is Bokuto. The Bokuto glowering like a million stars under the cyan lights, the Bokuto that is always there, holding him up and grounding him tight to his chest, the Bokuto that is so filthy and wonderful and dirty and joyful and everything on the spectrum of love that Akaashi’s mind can conjure. He gives him a smile then, letting his hazy eyes close as the coil in his stomach unfurls and coming with a silent scream as Bokuto fucks him through his orgasm.

‘Ah, fuck, Bokuto-san…’

The ace holds his crumbling form up, letting his leg drop and sliding his cock between his thighs to finish himself off with a guttural moan. But Akaashi collapses against the table in front of him, locking his mind away for later, and letting the soft exhaustion bathe his body. When he wakes up, he is all cleaned up and wrapped snug in sheets, clad in one of Bokuto’s shirts. His boyfriend is curled up next to him, golden eyes looking lovingly at him. ‘Was it too much, Keiji?’

And Akaashi pulls the man closer, lets his caring voice fill up all his senses as his chest floods with affection and a need to always hold Bokuto to his chest, to keep him all to himself. ‘You’ll never be too much, Kotarou.’

**Author's Note:**

> Here starts my posting of pwp one-shots because online classes = no time to write plot gahhhh. If you like this work, feel free to drop a kudos and a comment, and check out my other works <3


End file.
